


[原创]春季多发症应对指南

by charica



Series: 《另一个世界》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: ※春季多发症：简称发情。猫猫男孩×铲屎官女孩，BG/GB同时存在，生理上偏BG，心理上偏GB，读者自行定夺。同居小日常＋小车车，超甜！！！





	[原创]春季多发症应对指南

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：本文中的猫是“猫”，思维及行动贯彻猫本位。硬核养猫日常与胡编乱造解读并行，不适合作为养猫指南。

　　1  
　　女孩拧开防盗门，在玄关踢掉高跟鞋，扔掉手包摘下墨镜，三步并两步扑进卧室，往床上一扎，拱了两下，又突然钻了出来。  
　　“儿啊，”她崩溃地呸了两声，嚎道，“春天了，你毛掉好多，能不能自己扫一下再睡——”  
　　蹲在电脑椅上的男生换了个姿势，椅子发出抗议的嘎吱声——他总喜欢委屈自己两条长腿，颇为狭窄地在一把椅子上彰显王霸之气，女孩以前问他祖宗要不要再来个纸箱给您围上，他竟敢答呈上来，还疑惑她为什么不理人——“你掉头发也多，”他盯着电脑冷冰冰的蓝光屏幕，俊秀的侧脸颇为无情和颐指气使，“我饿，快去做饭，别懒了。”  
　　2  
　　女孩管男生叫猫，猫不干人事，就顺嘴喊他儿啊崽啊的，一边警醒自己打不得打不得。  
　　猫管女孩叫喂，讨好的时候叫宝宝，没吃饱嚎着叫妈，逼急了什么都叫。  
　　这二位什么时候搭上伙的，也许没人知道，为什么就在了一起，也没人在意，唯独有一件事要刨根问底。  
　　“猫啊，”女孩拿着粘毛器狂滚枕头，道，“你为啥还会写代码。”  
　　“看的，”猫少爷说，“我是猫，喜欢蹲键盘。”  
　　“不止，”女孩奚他，“你还喜欢抠我键拿去咬。”  
　　猫动了动耳朵——他嫌弃人能听到的范围太小，家里跑个蟑螂都不知道上哪儿抄家，故而就没变过来，随便拿头发挡一下——这渣男理直气壮的，意思是你要这样想那我也没办法。  
　　男生没变人之前算条品种猫，品种猫普遍胆小，出不得门，变了人也是死宅一张电脑椅，猫爬架都上不去了。女孩真情实感地怀疑过他到底有无外语水平，他礼貌答倒不至于漂洋过海，不然你没那个钱迎小爷。  
　　女孩木着脸，说对哦，那你吃什么生骨肉，妈妈没给你生个好人家，以后顿顿吃猫粮好了。  
　　猫骤然要素察觉，张口就管她叫宝宝，说宝宝我错了，我可以赚外快交粮费，别把我和我的猫抓板扔出去。  
　　等嚣张了，又嘚瑟说几千弄回一个贴心还减压的男朋友，你就麻利地把高香点了，当晚听到女孩在屋里自言自语，这房子风水宝地，把这只丢出去还来得及换条狗，吓得他嗷嗷挠门，此事复又作罢。  
　　女孩把收集的毛毛团了团，塞进小瓶子里攒着——猫对这种行为表达十二万分的抗议，“你会喜欢我把你的头发收集起来，然后像个白痴一样幻想用它织点什么？”他露出一点雪白的牙尖儿，“给你搞一顶假发？还是头发做的围巾手套？”——问他：“你晚上不能吃生骨肉吗，冰箱里就有，实在饿还有冻干，为什么非得等着讨饭……”  
　　猫先生用难以置信的眼神看着她，似乎觉得这个问题诡异到难以理喻。他噎了半晌，才终于找到了自己的舌头：“我是你的猫，”他不可思议地说，“你不回来给我弄饭，我不就像没人管的流浪猫一样了吗？”  
　　“没有你我就饿死了，够浪漫吗？”他理直气壮地抱着手，在椅子上嘎吱嘎吱地转过半圈：“是你在养我诶，你们人总是嚷嚷着被需要被当成最重要的那一个，我要是什么都会自己解决——小姐，你打算加班到几点才回家？”  
　　女孩：“……”  
　　半晌她才怀疑地虚弱道：“我觉得你这个时候必须叫妈才能得到我的原谅。”  
　　猫立刻从善如流地嚎：“妈，我饿——”  
　　3  
　　女孩套上猫爪图案的围裙，把猫洗完拆开的菜下锅，又把一条开膛破肚的鱼扔进锅子里加水烧。猫除了固执地不碰火和吸尘器，宁愿折腾猫抓板也不要剪指甲，其实家务会做一些，生活上也只是牙尖嘴利，倒没有什么是他忍不了的——不如说，回首掏和后脚蹬不再具备施展空间之后，家暴反而有效减少了。  
　　猫跳下他纡尊降贵的宝座，进厨房来晃悠了一圈。他伸出两根手指非常嫌弃地拎起围裙的一角——女孩知道他肯定又要说什么“你稍微想象一下全是人手印的窗帘，就会四脚赞成我赶紧把它换掉”之类的话——可他最后也没说，而是过来结结实实标记了一通领地。他埋头在女孩头发里蹭了蹭，轻轻咬了咬她露在外面的一小段颈后皮肤，从混乱的人世气味中巩固自己的地位。猫总是太固执，这种宣示主权每天都要进行一次，仿佛这样才能让他掌控领地的一切东西。  
　　女孩嫌他太黏，挥舞着锅铲把他轰出去，于是猫从冰箱里掏了一把冻干，心安理得地蹲在饭厅的椅子上垫肚子。  
　　幸而晚饭很快好了：摆在猫面前的是半条白水煮鱼和一小捆碧绿的猫草，鱼只加了姜片和葱段，汤清得能看见盘底，已经稍稍放凉了，草是自家的大麦芽，生的洗一洗，以防他偷摸去啃盆栽。女孩面前的是另半条鱼，油盐不缺，酱油和辣子稍显得浓郁，一碟青菜小炒，一碗米饭。俩人对面吃，不交谈，对对方的盘子不屑一顾。  
　　猫不吃盐，也不吃淀粉，一天两顿，女孩不在家的时候随便吃点猫粮和主食罐头，晚餐稍微有个人样儿，要么能上桌，要么抱个盆在客厅里吧唧吧唧地嚼生骨肉。  
　　女孩差不多，早上有睡回笼的猫早起给她转微波炉，中午吃公司食堂，晚饭和猫饭一个规格，有时减肥不开灶，就抱着个枕头看猫吧唧嘴，把猫看得浑身不自在。  
　　饭后猫叼着化毛膏刷锅刷碗。女孩在客厅里咂着酸奶刷社交软件。哗哗的水声里，窗外传来野猫沙哑的叫春声。  
　　“猫，”女孩喊他，“春天了，你没有点表示吗？”  
　　猫在厨房里言简意赅：“不剃毛。”  
　　女孩：“不，你误会我的意思……”  
　　猫：“开空调。”  
　　气得女孩从抽屉里掏了一小袋猫薄荷，要给这龟儿子来点教训。  
　　猫对她开零食柜的声音很敏感，立刻从厨房里伸出个头来。  
　　“吃什么？”他问。  
　　“吃你，”女孩没好气地答道，“明天把你宰掉吃肉！”  
　　猫迅速认错，说那我不刷锅了，宝宝别生气。  
　　女孩：“……”  
　　你妈的，为什么。  
　　4  
　　猫刷完锅，摘掉手套出来，女孩从沙发靠背上仰过头来，冲他挥了挥的逗猫杆，“要玩游戏吗？”她问。  
　　男孩盯了她两秒，瞳孔一动，突然伸出手，揪住几乎要戳到他鼻子上的支棱毛，从眼前挪开。  
　　女孩无辜地眨了眨眼睛。猫低垂着眼睫望她，瞳孔有些扩散，让他看起来略微有种捕食者伺机而动的危险。  
　　在凝滞的时间里，猫俯下身，一手撑在沙发上，轻轻衔住她的嘴唇。  
　　这个吻像露水一样，轻而冰凉，没有浓郁的感情，也没有多余的隐晦。猫大概只想安抚地亲亲她，像安慰一个作妖的小孩。他感觉到小麻烦精有点诧异地眨了眨眼睛，缱绻的眼睫倒拂过他的喉结，乖巧而温顺地接受他的亲昵。但当他满意了，想要起身去做别的事，女孩却伸出手，揪住他的头发，主动抬起下颌更深更欲地亲吻他。  
　　他们隔着一张沙发，纠缠在一起。猫带着倒刺的舌头轻轻舔过人类柔软的上颌，女孩不甘示弱地去捏他尖挺的耳软骨，鼓励地摩挲他的后颈，诱哄这只幼兽深入陷阱，沉溺在猎人随意摆布的温柔。  
　　最终还是男孩先挣脱了——猫在不考虑饥饱的时候，向来缺乏讨好主人的耐心——他稍稍有点不易察觉的焦躁，从女孩身边逃走了。  
　　女孩顶着面颊上温柔的浅绯取笑他，收拾换洗的衣服去洗澡。  
　　等她绞着头发从浴室里出来，发现猫早又霸占了自己之前坐得暖乎乎的位置，蹲在那里像尊大佛，在看八点档家庭伦理剧——顺带还把她的酸奶盖儿舔了。  
　　女孩走过去用潮湿的发梢逗他，猫没有回头，耳朵敏感地一动，抽在她指尖上，又被一对耳尖捉住了，拢在手心里。  
　　猫的耳朵还有点发烧，在她掌心里轻颤。女孩看他故作镇静的脸，感到像窥破了秘密一样的有趣。  
　　“想不想放松一下？”她凑过去，往他耳朵里毛茸茸的绒毛里呵了口气，哄他，“你平常照顾我，比当猫呼呼大睡要累多了吧？”  
　　猫被糖衣炮弹骗了太多次，打疫苗剪指甲洗澡，刚刚的甜枣并不能让他放松警惕。“我不吸猫薄荷。”他反应迅速地拒绝道。这太没风度了，这种险恶的植物让他控制不了身体，往往洋相百出。  
　　尤其现在还是……  
　　女孩拖长了声音“哦”了一声，猫直觉她要使坏，蹬起脚就要逃，可女孩反手捞他早习惯了，一把揪住他的后领子，另一手倒了点猫薄荷碎屑，出其不意地往沙发上一撒——  
　　5  
　　猫迷迷糊糊有一点意识的时候，发现自己正蜷缩在沙发垫上，不断地歪头蹭女孩的手。女孩居高临下地挠他痒痒，抚摸他不轻易袒露的、覆着一层紧实皮肉的腹部。  
　　猫想叫她不要乱摸，却两眼发直，愣愣地开不了口。女孩肆意地捏他的耳尖和脆韧的耳骨，另一只手缓缓地下摸，纤细白皙的手指流连在紧实柔韧的腰侧，摸上他尾骨处毛茸茸的尾根。  
　　男孩“呜”了一声，无措地弓起脊背。这反而给了主人进一步玩弄他、侵犯这具身体的可乘之机，女孩轻轻地挠他的尾脊骨，诱哄他把屁股抬高，从蜷缩的自我保护中更多地袒露弱点。猫的天性让他懵懵懂懂地顺从了，他迷茫地歪倒在沙发垫里，任由女孩揉捏、按压他的脆弱的肚皮，然后一路向下，探进宽松的裤子，爱怜一般摸上他不知何时已经微有反应的性器。  
　　女孩轻轻握住他敏感的猫尾巴，从根部一直捋到尾尖，明显感觉到掌下的猫一颤，浑身都舒爽得嗲起毛来。她又这样捋了几个来回，猫在她身下扭动，发出虚软的呜咽，仿佛被欺负狠了，又被伺候到爽处，有点不知道该凶还是该娇的茫然。  
　　“春天了，宝贝，”女孩凑过去，含住猫不断抽动躲闪的耳朵，舌尖探进他敏感的毛茸茸的耳道，手下的动作温柔而诱惑，在他尾根处来回摩挲，重点爱抚，另一手用一种缓慢而色情的节奏，磋磨着铃口下方敏感的位置，给他生涩的人类身体一点愉快的性爱引诱。猫在她手下颤抖着求饶，糯声喵喵叫。女孩显然不打算放过他，她摸了摸猫柔韧的腿根，一切反抗立刻都消失了，“转过来，乖，”她黏黏糊糊地哄他，“你发情了，要好好交配喔，现在听我的话，乖乖地、把腿张开……对，好孩子，你这条淫荡的小公猫……”  
　　她哄骗着男孩把私密的区域袒露出来，教他自己抱住大腿，不断地诱哄他、鼓励他，把猫迷得团团转，乖乖地全部照做。然后她微微伏下身，将男孩已经情动得吐水的性器纳入口腔里。  
　　猫科动物的性器并非尤其硕大狰狞，刚好是一个非常让人愉快又游刃有余的尺寸，不算粗，因为发情呈现出糜艳的肉红色，茎身上布满帮助交配的软刺。女孩很喜欢它们，舌尖温柔地撩拨着半硬的凸刺，缓缓地吞入，刚好是龟头能抵入喉口的贴心长度。  
　　性相和有时比单纯的硬件条件更能维系伴侣的感情，性对他们来说是更容易相互取悦，依偎在一起发抖，而不是一方压制另一方的武器。  
　　男孩似乎从猫薄荷中清醒了，松开了自己摆出羞耻姿势的手，按在女孩的发顶上。  
　　“你这是诱奸……”他沙哑着嗓子说，音调里有一丝沉哑的欲望，“……我还没有发情。”  
　　女孩含着他，微微仰起头，敏感的龟头擦过上颚，抵住那块同样敏感的软肉。“你好棒……唔。”她含含混混地撒了个娇，把这件事糊弄过去，又专心致志地吃他，手指揉过会阴和卵囊，给他增加一些滋味丰富的感受。  
　　男孩不自在地绷紧了小腹——他面对强烈刺激往往不太持久，这也是猫科动物的另一种特性，它们本身发情汹涌、繁殖能力极强，不需要过度繁琐和长时间的交配。这也给他们的同居生活造成了一点麻烦：他往往比女孩更早到达高潮，那之后的快感又让他难以从一而终地把控节奏。  
　　但这次女孩显然不打算简单地放过他——或者说，她格外青睐控制伴侣的一切——她是主人、是天神、是生杀予夺，猫的一切都属于她，哪怕她往往显得宽容而磨合，而猫是任性娇纵的那一个。她无视男孩想要叫停她的动作，更加变本加厉地向前探，把脸颊埋进猫细腻的大腿肌肤间，嘴唇碰到他耻毛柔软的下胯部，软舌灵巧地四处游移，极度热情地给他深喉。  
　　猫几乎是立竿见影地颤抖起来。他脆弱地弓起脊背，兽性让他区分不清深入骨髓的发麻到底是对危险的悚然还是生理过程餍足的快感，他不受控制地、徒劳地曲起身体，闭合两条长而韧的大腿，试图保护腹部，被女孩伸上手去按揉了几下，快感冲上脑髓，他睁大眼睛，被捕食者按在爪下撕扯享用的恐惧刺入他遗传保留下来的本能，男孩几乎没有做任何抵抗，就痉挛着在她口中射了出来。  
　　女孩把他过于热情地、紧紧绞缠上来的两条腿分开，敞开压在沙发上。猫化作的青年肌骨足够柔韧又充满力量，此时却瘫软着反抗不了。猫一双瞳孔狭长的眼眸望着她的脸，眼尾情动地烧成绯红色。  
　　女孩最喜欢他这副倔强又服从的状态，这意味着享受调教好的可口肉体时，还能一次一次地捕猎他不屈的灵魂。她凑上去吻他，膝盖顶在男孩腿间不让他退守，同时一手从腰后逆着往上捋他的后脊骨，最后扣住他的后脑，将他更深更近地拉过来亲吻；另一只手从腹肌逆着摸上去，划过他薄肋下年轻的肺叶和心脏，顺着气管一直摸上喉结，张开五指，缓缓地收束、攥紧，像套索捕住幼兽的咽喉，训导着抽走他生存的氧气……  
　　猫可能终于被这种四处点火的行径惹毛了。他猝然伸出手，反按住女孩，把她压倒在沙发上，夺回唇舌上的主动权。接下来的示爱简直可以说是疯狂，猫仿佛在要求交配的许可，颇为急躁地啃她舔她，女孩欣然地接受了他的求欢，主动去剥男孩的衣服，又被他抓住手按在头顶上，更凶暴地吻下来。  
　　可就在女孩觉得已经顺理成章挑起伴侣的兴致，可以继续下一步之时，猫猛然从她怀中抬起头来，目光灼灼地逼视着她。  
　　“你玩够了吗？”他烦躁地说，雪白的牙尖在唇间一露即收，留下一点点凶狠和无奈，他退开一点空间，别过头不看她，嘴上凶道，“下次还敢，我就把你给……咳咳！你——”  
　　女孩忍无可忍，抄起猫薄荷粉末糊了他一脸。  
　　6  
　　“你没有学会好规矩，小奶猫。”女孩敲着手里支棱毛的逗猫杆，咬牙切齿地说，“接下来我的问题，你必须给我完美的答案，否则我会一直惩罚你的不乖……明白了吗？回答！”  
　　猫懵懂纯真地眨了眨眼睛。“我明白了……”他迷迷糊糊地说，看起来人言的暗示他并不能完全地理解清楚，但他足够乖，老老实实叫，“主人。”  
　　“你快要发情了，应该怎么做？”女孩用逗猫杆挑了挑他的下巴，猫的眼睛在暗沉沉的灯光下折射出醉人的香槟色——她舔了舔嘴唇，突然口干舌燥，想要弄哭这个小宝贝……想要他一尘不染的眼睛溢出情欲的泪水。  
　　就听猫懵懵懂懂地答道：“忍着，主人很忙……嗯，不要给主人添麻烦……”  
　　女孩突然觉得他这种思维让人气不起来。她用逗猫杆拨了拨猫胸膛上小小的肉粉色的乳尖，教他：“你应该扑过来，围着我打转，喵喵叫着告诉我你难受……现在来，过来，告诉我你学会了……”  
　　猫于是软手软脚地支起身体，跪行着绕她走了一圈，尾巴轻轻勾起，细韧的腰身时不时蹭过布料，嘴里模模糊糊地含着句“难受”。他绕到跟前时女孩出手把他按翻了，柔软的腹部毫无戒备地袒露出来。她就着给猫摸了两把，小猫发出一声尝到甜头的惊呼。“哪里难受，我的小公猫？”女孩漫不经心地攥着男孩的下身，有一搭没一搭地上下撸动，很快积了一小滩黏液。猫可能还残存了点野兽没有的羞愧，伸手抓住她的手：“这里……嗯、嗯——”  
　　他略微羞赧的低吟和窗外沙哑的猫叫声混在一起，叫得自己脸红，女孩俯下身来亲吻他的嘴唇，呼吸间交换微醺的热气，问他：“外面的母猫叫得好听吗？宝贝，想射了吗？”  
　　猫茫然地伸出舌头舔她的嘴角。“想要……”他扭动了一下屁股，尾巴不满足地缠在大腿上，“……喵呜，想要。”  
　　他半阖着眼睛，被弄得直哆嗦，女孩又低下头来，他立刻顺从地张口，露出艳红的软舌，等待被疼爱、被使用、被玩弄……  
　　但是女孩没有吻下来。  
　　一只金属的约束圈，毫不留情地扣住了男孩濒临爆发的欲潮。  
　　“乖乖听话的小猫有奖励。”女孩咬住猫颤动的喉结，温柔地训诫他：“你是听话的乖宝宝吗？”  
　　猫不敢动，惨兮兮地点头。  
　　“那么躺平，分开腿，”女孩拍拍他的屁股，“主人会……好好奖励你。”  
　　7  
　　女孩骑在猫身上，敞开浴袍，露出她柔软秀丽的躯体，缓缓坐下去。  
　　“哦，宝贝……”她喟叹了一声，爱怜地在猫的胸口上画圈，“我好爱你，我亲爱的……嗯……”  
　　和猫交流感情总是让她很愉快。猫的观念里性意味着交配和繁殖后代，不知道是出于独占欲，还是理解了人类社会并不需要太多的小崽子，他对没有目的的交配显得非常不热衷，甚至出于天性习惯忍耐自己的反常。而女孩恰恰相反，如果你能只靠绷紧小腹，就能让平常高冷毒舌的伴侣露出痴迷而脆弱的茫然神色，让他在自己身下抽搐着软声哭叫，你也一定会为这种成就感而乐此不疲。  
　　而猫显然有能够满足一切玩法的敏感身体。明明是猫的性器插入她柔软多汁的身体，却仿佛猫才是爽得不能自已，喵呜喵呜地软成一团。猫薄荷的余威让他忘却了一切尊严，成了一头摇尾乞怜的宠物，一声一声，叫得既淫又软，仿佛被饿得狠了的淫兽，一点看不出平常半步雷池不踏的冷清模样。  
　　女孩抬起腿，骑在他身上起起落落，节奏掌握得恰到好处，是若即若离不解痒的撩拨。她的小男孩能在这种情况下坚持更久，性欲积蓄到一定程度，反而会爆发让人食髓知味的癫狂快感。猫在毫不自知的状态下被不断地压抑调教，他本性中的忍耐仿佛被剥离出来，一半替他继续接纳攀升的快感，每一根神经都紧绷着接受挞责，另一半则被女孩揉捏玩弄，挤出甜软的诚实哭泣。  
　　“好热……”猫胡乱攥紧了身下的床单，女孩把他整个含进去，紧紧贴坐在他胯上，听到猫迷迷糊糊地叫。“……喵、喵呜……主人好棒。嗯、嗯……”  
　　他沙哑地叫了几句春，尾巴无意识地轻轻摇动，蹭过女孩裸露的大腿，又被踩住，夹在足趾间一捋，爽得毛都炸起性器一弹一弹地喷水。  
　　可惜讨好的求欢没能打动他硬心肠的主人，女孩规律地上下骑他，引导着猫硬热的性器在体内戳刺取悦。她显然也爽到了，甬道时常微微缩紧，将潮热丰润的汁水浇在男孩敏感的茎头上，交合处汁水淋漓，拍击出愉快而隐秘的水声。她的男孩很棒，可想要玩翻主人，还差得远呢。  
　　没曾想，屋内男孩酥软而滚烫的发情，竟然吸引到了窗外发情的野猫，女孩听到窗棱上传来急切地、令人不快的挠玻璃声，同时感觉到她的小公猫突然紧张起来，肌肉有些无措地绷紧了。  
　　女孩略微有些不悦，用身下的刺激吸引他的注意力，猫短促地惊叫了一声，带着软糯和惊慌。同类让他找不回状态，从温顺忍耐变得焦躁而难以集中。  
　　于是女孩干脆伸手扯开了窗帘，初春朦胧的月光猛然洒入猫琥珀色的眼瞳，窗外小野猫的影子也毕露无疑，它可能有点迷惑，却依然遵从本能地塌腰翘腿，哼叫着邀请猫和它完成交配。猫的瞳孔抖了抖，缩成很细的一线。  
　　女孩抓住他的肩，拉他坐起来。“你喜欢它看着我们……你更有感觉？”她轻声说。“你想出去和它好好舒服舒服？它会让你射进去，给你怀一窝小崽子……想去吗？”  
　　她得出结论：“和我上床太没有吸引力了，宝贝，你再也不想迁就任性的我了？”  
　　猫转过眼睛来看她。那双美丽的琥珀色眼瞳里不知何时蓄起一汪泪水，明净得像夜风里的湖面。“不要……”他几乎是哀求着呢喃道，“不要看……嗯——”  
　　女孩猛地噙住他的唇，两人在床上凶狠地吻作一团。  
　　“不逗你了，宝贝，不逗你了，”她一边亲吻一边抚摸着猫微垂的耳朵，一把把窗帘拉回去。“我的乖孩子……”她含着性器，帮助他调整成兽类习惯交配的后入式，开口诱哄道，“你做得非常好，宝贝，挺起腰来，自己数三十次，就奖励你射，好吗？妈妈教过你的，三十次，大声数出来。”  
　　于是猫挺起被骑得发软的腰腹，深深地顶进她的身体。女孩缩紧腔道，柔声鼓励他，猫用力干了几下，女孩配合地用言语刺激他持续地服从于性欲。  
　　“好棒……嗯、哎呀，顶到了——嗯、嗯……好舒服……我的天使，你简直让人疯狂……咿啊——”  
　　猫薄荷的劲儿可能差不多过去了，猫开始敏捷和恢复力量。数到最后几声的时候他停顿了一下——仿佛突然没搞清楚状况，紧接着伏下身，一口叼住女孩凌乱发丝间线条俊秀的后颈，又开始狠狠挺腰。  
　　“咿、咿——”女孩被他弄得直叫，反手去摸他的头发。“你醒啦，我的猫，”她甜声说，“舒服吗？喜欢我吗？”  
　　“喜欢，”猫轻轻咬住她的皮肉，他的小母猫根本不想着挣脱逃走，反而变本加厉地迎上来，伸手撸他尾巴。“别乱动，”他呼噜噜地威胁道，“再动还干你。”  
　　女孩根本不怕他，伸手把猫尾巴撸得到处躲避，“我给你解开约束圈，”她软绵绵地说，“你今天真棒，乖乖射进来，我们再去洗个澡……嗯、我要到了，快一点、那里、嗯——”  
　　她把那只金属圈扔到床下，痉挛着高潮了，甬道深处喷出一股暖湿的热流，把猫绞得死紧。男孩被她突然的高潮刺激得一抖，也释放出来，他被压抑得太久，欲望爆发得太急，颤栗地射入几股，刚稍稍回神，被女孩挠了两下尾根，又再度不受控制地喷射出来——  
　　8  
　　他们在浴室里简单地清理了一下，黏黏糊糊地吻在一起。猫讨厌淋浴，于是女孩又顺理成章地在浴缸里引着他要了一次，直把猫爽得发抖。等一切的亲昵终于结束了，女孩把猫裹在浴巾里绑成一颗粽子，开始持着吹风机呼噜他一头软而微湿的头发。  
　　猫愤怒地嚎：“放开我，我不要吹毛！”  
　　这时奶锅里的羊奶煮开了，发出细小的咕嘟声，猫的注意力又被吸引走了，女孩趁机压住他的耳朵，一通狂轰滥炸。  
　　猫舌头不能舔太烫的东西，于是猫非常敷衍地玩了一会儿玩具，等女孩去把晾凉的羊奶和微波炉里的盒装牛奶倒进两个马克杯里端过来。  
　　一套情侣杯子，一个是猫的，另一个也是猫的，女孩还藏了一个水杯没有被搜出来，不然也是猫的。  
　　两个人蹲在沙发上，沉默地喝睡前奶。猫喝得很快，喝完了就想钻进卧室，被揪着后脖颈抓出来刷牙。  
　　于是两个人又沉默地挤在浴室里刷牙。洗衣机里墩着鬼混的一片狼藉，明天猫会按下开关，然后在机器的轰鸣声中一溜烟逃走，把它毁尸灭迹拖出去晒。  
　　猫洗漱完了，拱进被窝里留气味。女孩爬上床的时候，又吃了一嘴毛。  
　　“儿啊——”女孩说。  
　　猫探头在她脸颊上亲了一口。  
　　“晚安，宝宝。”他说，用耳朵蹭蹭她的头发，翻身蜷成一团。  
　　几分钟后他突然背身回手一掏，准确无误地抓住女孩亮着屏幕的手机，关机扔到床头柜上。  
　　“睡觉，”他嘶声说，“小夜猫子。”

END


End file.
